1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety mechanism for a breechblock, in particular a rotating boss breechblock, for repeating weapons.
The object of all known breechblock constructions is the absolutely secure locking of the breechblock portions which close the barrel of a weapon at its rear end at the instant of the shot, with simultaneously simple operation and reliable securing before the shot is fired.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to carry out the locking of the breechblock by means of locking bosses located on the breechblock sleeve, wherein as a result of a downwardly twisting movement of the bolt handle associated with the breechblock, the locking bosses are moved into their associated recesses in portions of the bolt sleeve. In this connection, the securing takes place, as a rule, by means of slide-type or wing-type safety mechanisms which prevent the trigger and/or the firing pin of the breechblock from moving.
By way of example, the safety mechanism in the known Mauser K 98 rifle takes place by means of a three-position wing-type safety mechanism which, in stages, secures the trigger in the first position, secures the firing pin or the cocking piece in the second position, and in the third position releases the breechblock for the shot. Such a breechblock has a breechblock sleeve which supports a bolt handle and is guided along the bolt sleeve head and bolt sleeve bridge of the repeating weapon and can be locked in the cocked state of the breechblock by way of locking bosses which engage in corresponding recesses in the above-mentioned portions of the bolt sleeve. The above-mentioned three-position wing-type safety mechanism is provided as securing means for securing and releasing the firing pin in the named position.
Experience has now shown that the actuation of such a securing wing in addition to the actuation of the bolt handle which is spatially separated therefrom is not only troublesome but also gives rise to mistakes in operation.
The underlying object of the invention is therefore to improve with simple means a safety mechanism of the type mentioned in the introduction that is suitable for repeating weapons, in order to facilitate operation and increase safety.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention by a safety mechanism for a breechblock for repeating weapons having a breechblock sleeve which surrounds a firing pin and supports a bolt handle sleeve, is guided along a sleeve of the repeating weapon and can be locked in the cocked state of the breechblock by way of locking bosses which engage in corresponding recesses in the sleeve portions, and having securing means for securing and releasing the firing pin in the cocked position, which securing means comprise a locking bolt and a securing finger, of which the locking bolt, by way of the bolt handle and an operating knob spring-mounted on the bolt handle, can be brought into engagement with one of two locking grooves in the sleeve which is coaxial to the breechblock sleeve, which locking grooves are associated with the securing position and the safety-release position of the breechblock, while the securing finger is formed as part of the cocking piece of the breechblock and associated therewith in the safety-release position of the breechblock is a corresponding free milling on the bolt handle sleeve that allows the movement of the firing pin. According to a preferred exemplary embodiment of the invention, the locking bolt, which can be brought into engagement with the locking grooves, has a bolt head which corresponds with the locking grooves of the breechblock sleeve, which locking grooves, for the purpose of receiving the shank portion of the locking anchor, are connected to each other by way of a central recess, with the shank portion of the locking bolt being operatively connected to a bolt-shaped pin of the operating knob, which is held on the bolt handle in a manner such that it springs into the securing position. In this connection, associated with the securing finger, in the end face of the bolt handle sleeve that faces the latter, are a free milling and a catch surface, in such a way that in the securing position of the breechblock, the catch surface prevents a movement of the firing pin, while in the safety-release position on the other hand, the free milling allows a movement of the firing pin.
Preferably, the set screw, which is arranged concentrically with respect to the safety knob and screwed thereto, turns into the shank portion of the locking bolt and the safety knob is mounted in a blind bore arranged on the bolt handle foot in a manner such that it is movable against the action of a spring.